


Date Night + Cuddling = Interlude + Peace

by Anonymous



Series: Mac + Desi + Zayn [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual!Desi, MacGyver has always had a crush on Harrison Ford Characters and you cannot convince me otherwise, Multi, Pansexual!Mac, Polyamory, nonbinary OC, self-indulgence, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The three deserve a quiet night off, and that's what they get.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Character(s), Angus MacGyver/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Desiree "Desi" Nguyen/Original Character(s)
Series: Mac + Desi + Zayn [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374475
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Date Night + Cuddling = Interlude + Peace

It was well-documented that Mac wasn’t a great cook, but that didn’t stop Zayn from trying to teach him. 

“We’re making phở for Desi tonight,” they explained, tying on a leaf-patterned apron. They looked precious. “It’s not too hard, I think you can get the hang of it. And it means love, to her.”

“Doesn’t the broth take awhile?” Mac asked. “Or are we using packaged?”

Zayn looked at him in horror. “We do _not_ use store-bought broth in this house! I made some beef broth last weekend.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “So you’ve been planning this, then?”

Zayn grinned. “Yep. We’re gonna make something great.” Their grin was infectious and blinding, and Mac found himself lost in it. He’d do anything they asked to make them happy, to make Desi happy. 

Mac was pretty sure he couldn’t fuck it up, seeing as the broth was pre-made and it was mostly just assembly, but he still paid the utmost attention as he put the stock on to boil and soaked the noodles. This was for Desi, and she deserved the best.

“You’re going to sear the beef,” Zayn directed. 

That was something he could definitely fuck up, and he said as much, which earned him an eyeroll.

“You’ve nearly died over and over, you stopped a bioweapon in homemade gel, I think you can handle searing beef.” They raised an eyebrow, challenging, and it didn’t ignite quite the same fire as Desi’s, but it still worked. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

They stood beside him and they watched and they didn’t even have to say anything; he didn’t burn it. Which was kind of a miracle considering how distracting their proximity was.

“Good boy,” they teased, and his heart flipped. “Told you that you could do it. C’mon, boil the noodles for a minute, Desi will be home soon.”

“She’s home now, actually,” she called from the front. Mac felt himself get excited even just hearing her voice. “I got the cat food and the stamps, plus a dessert.”

“You’re early,” Zayn complained good naturedly. “No peeking, we’re almost done.” They dropped their voice. “C’mon, all we gotta do is assemble it.”

He spilled a smidgen of broth - “How the hell are you clumsy, you do such precise work?” - but the rest of it went smoothly, finishing off with a generous helping of bean sprouts for both himself and Desi. He loved the texture, and he knew she did too.

Desi was already at the table and Mac took a moment to kiss her after he carefully settled her bowl on the table. “Good choice,” she murmured against his lips, laughing. “Wouldn’t want to spill again.”

Zayn emerged with their bowl and a couple beers for Mac and Desi, plus their own lemonade. “I got him to cook, Des!”

“Should I be worried?” she teased. But she looked at the phở with a soft smile. “It looks great.”

They didn’t match the food to the movie, or do anything cute like that, but they’d managed three weeks in a row now where they had a date night with dinner _and_ a movie - tonight they were going to watch _Return of the Jedi_ \- and Mac had to admit he felt pretty damn proud. He’d even managed to cook this week. At least, sort of.

Desi took a spoonful and he held his breath. “It’s good,” she praised. “Did you use a recipe?”

“Just your mom’s broth suggestions. The rest is pretty straightforward.” They shrugged. “I wanted” - they glanced at Mac - “we wanted to do something special for you.”

She smiled, breathtaking. “This is definitely special.”

The three dates had been on a Wednesday, a Monday, and now a Saturday, but Desi had agreed it was less important to have a specific setup and more to make sure they made time for small things and for each other. 

Especially in this line of work. 

He’d worried at first there wouldn’t be anything to talk about over dinner, but even besides work, there never seemed to be a lack - and every awkward silence that stretched too long had a third person to fill it, so it worked pretty well.

He’d come pretty close to blurting out how he felt in the middle of dinner these past two weeks, but he’d managed to not. Things were finally good - better than they’d been, even before things started going wrong - and he wasn’t going to ruin it with his stupid, impulsive heart that wanted to have everything.

_“You just want to have all the love in the world,” Zayn had said once. “I don’t think that’s abnormal to want.”_

And maybe he did, but right now, the world only consisted of two people. 

Desi did the dishes, since the other two had cooked, and Zayn laid on the couch with their head in Mac’s lap and played on their phone while they waited for her. There was some new mobile game on their phone every week - this week seemed to be about arranging colors in spectrum order. They would hum, pleased, every time they managed to finish a puzzle. It was getting to the point where Mac was having trouble discerning between colors.

He just played with their hair and watched them, and it was one of the happiest moments in months.

Desi came over with a plate of chocolate strawberries and Zayn sat up to let her take her spot in the middle. Then they flopped back down to be in her lap and Mac’s, grinning up at the two of them. 

God, Mac wanted to kiss them. 

“There you are!” Desi teased when Luke came on-screen. 

They’d decided by the end of _A New Hope_ that Mac was Luke, the wide-eyed innocent farm boy chosen one. Desi was obviously Han, with her wise-cracking and her attitude. Plus, Mac had been in love with Han Solo since he was twelve, so it was extra fitting. Zayn insisted that they were R2-D2 and would accept no alternatives.

Desi had tilted her head and agreed that they had the same bastard energy as the droid.

At the beginning of the movie, Zayn had sat up and started snacking on a berry, but as the movie progressed they lounged more and more until they wound up in Desi and his laps again. They had a smear of chocolate on their lip, which he wiped off with his thumb - and then Zayn tilted their head and sucked on it. It was hotter than it probably should’ve been, and it made Mac want things.

The minute they realized what they were doing, they turned bright red. “Oh my god, sorry.”

Desi was the only one not awkward. She was cracking up. “Oh my god!” She poked Zayn’s tummy. “I’ve got you trained...like fucking Pavlov.”

“Deeeees,” they whined, throwing their hands over their face.

“Oral fixation,” she teased.

“You are mean and I have died.” Zayn groaned. “I’m just gonna pretend this didn’t happen and watch Luke kick ass.”

It was probably for the best, not that Mac would be able to get the feeling of their tongue off his mind. He shifted slightly and opted to bury his hand in their curls, because that was a completely appropriate and well-established ritual.

Desi was smirking at him. 

It’d been a long week, and Zayn fell asleep as the ewoks were staging their counterattack. It didn’t really matter, though, because they’d seen the movie at least three times, and the only reason Mac didn’t turn off the movie then and there was because he liked the quality time. 

Desi had made it clear she was only mildly invested in _Star Wars_ , though that seemed to be increasing as the movies wore on. She claimed she was only in it to watch them be nerds. 

He didn’t mind. Whatever reason got her sitting next to him and smiling like that was excellent.

When the end credits rolled, he slid his arm under Zayn’s knees and hoisted them, reveling in the way they burrowed closer to him. He let Desi slide their jeans off after he laid them down in bed and watched the hazy half-asleep smile they gave her. 

He curled up on the other side of Desi and listened to two sets of even breathing until he fell asleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something light and fluffy in the interlude. I will just let them be happy and sweet. Featuring Soup as Love and nerd movies and more useless pining.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
